Charmed O9
Twice-Blessed This series (originally called "Charmed O9") is set in the future in which the "Charmed One's", all three, have died of old age. Piper's children: Waytt, Chris and Melinda took over as the "Twice-Blessed children" and continued fighting demons untill Chris Halliwell vanish along with his wife. Melinda decided to stop fighting demons as she feared for her life and that of her daughter. Waytt then decided to train Chris son, Matthew and his own son Warren to become the next generation of the "Twice- Blessed children." Now 17 years in the future a new dark force has taken over the Underworld and is killing young witches whom are just comming into their powers. Because Waytt has become to old to deal with this evil, Matthew takes over and confronts this dark force. He's soon joined by Prudence, his niece and daughter of Melinda and P.C Walsh, the granddaughter of Paige Matthews. Are they strong enough to defeat this dark force? 'Main Cast:' '-'Matt Davis starring as Matthew Halliwell ''-Kirsten Keurk as Prudence Halliwell'' ''-Michelle Trachtenberg as PC Walsh'' ''-Ian Sommerhalder as Derrick'' ''-Sara Canning as Agent Lexie Davis (Season 2-3, previously supporting)'' ''-Justin Harley as Warren Halliwell (Season 4+, previously supporting)'' 'Supporting Cast:' ''-Lacey Chabert as Alicia (Ep 1.1-1.7, 1.10-1.11 (Killed), 2.3, 2.14)'' ''-Drew Fuller as Young Chris Halliwell (Ep 1.4, 1.6, 1.10, 2.3, 2.5)'' ''-Marisol Nichols as Bianca Halliwell (Ep 1.10, 2.3, 2.5, 2.8 )'' ''-Wes Ramsey as Young Waytt Halliwell (Ep 1.4, 1.6, 2.3, 2.5) / as Vance (Ep 1.7-1.11, 2.1, 2.18 (Killed) )'' ''-John Sneider as Waytt Halliwell (Ep 1.1, 1.7, 1.10-1.11, 2.3, 2.5, 2.8-2.9, 3.9 (Killed) )'' ''-Eliza Dushku as Jo Brooks (Ep 1.3, 1.5-1.7 (Killed), 1.10, 2.3)'' ''-Michelle Forbes as Melinda Prudence Halliwell (Ep 1.9, 2.8-2.9, 3.9)'' ''-Alfre Woodard as Eugenia (Ep 1.2, 1.6, 1.8-1.10, 2.1-2.3, 2.8-2.9, 2.16, 2.21, 3.6-3.7)'' ''-Nina Dobrov as Vi (Ep 1.7, 1.10, 2.15-2.19 (Killed) )'' ''-Melinda Clarke as Lillith/ The Mother of All Darkness (Ep 1.7-1.9, 1.11, 2.4-2.5, 2.12-2.13 (Killed) )'' ''-Tom Welling as Adam (Ep 2.4-2.5, 2.12-2.13 (Killed) )'' ''-Sophia Bush as P.J Halliwell (Ep. 2.5 (Only flashback) )'' ''-Marnetta Patterson as Christy Jenkins (Ep 2.15-2.19, 2.21-2.22 (Killed) )'' ''-Julian McMahon as The Source/ Under disguise of Cole Turner (2.18-2.19)'' ''-Rose McGowan as The Source/ Under disguise of Paige Matthews (2.21-2.22)'' ''Episodes: 'Season 1: ''Episode 1: "Blessed It Be"'' ''Episode 2: "School's Out"'' ''Episode 3: "Old Friend"'' ''Episode 4: "The Witch, The Demon And The Wardrobe"'' ''Episode 5: "Dangerous Love"'' ''Episode 6: "There's Something About PC"'' ''Episode 7: "Reunion"'' ''Episode 8: "Me Without You"'' ''Episode 9: "Oh, Mother!"'' ''Episode 10: "Home Alone"'' ''Episode 11: "Last Day"'' Season 2: ''Episode 1: "Nothing's Changed"'' ''Episode 2: "Exposed"'' ''Episode 3: "Behind The Magic: The Halliwell's"'' ''Episode 4: "Something Old, Something Dark"'' ''Episode 5: "Sins Of The Father"'' ''Episode 6: "A New Door Opens"'' ''Episode 7: "I Kissed A Vampire"'' ''Episode 8: "New World In My View (1)"'' ''Episode 9: "New Worl In My View (2)"'' ''Episode 10: "Christmas With The Halliwell's"'' ''Episode 11: "Liar, Liar"'' ''Episode 12: "Same Place, Same Time (1)"'' ''Episode 13: "Same Place, Same Time (2)"'' ''Episode 14: "The 50's Show"'' ''Episode 15: "Long Time, No See"'' ''Episode 16: "After School Special"'' ''Episode 17: "Pyro"'' ''Episode 18: "Till Death Does Us Part (1)"'' ''Episode 19: "Till Death Does Us Part (2)"'' ''Episode 20: "Lost Souls"'' ''Episode 21: "Redemption (1)"'' ''Episode 22: "Redemption (2)"'' Season 3: ''Episode 1: "Reborn''(1)" ''Episode 2: "Reborn (2)"'' ''Episode 3: "Bad Moon"'' ''Episode 4: "To Be Or Not To Be"'' ''Episode 5: "Witching Hour"'' ''Episode 6: "Beneath You (1)"'' ''Episode 7: "Hell Breaks Loose (2)"'' ''Episode 8: "Skeletons In The Closet"'' ''Episode 9: "Death In The Family"'' ''Episode 10: "Bless It Be"'' ''Episode 11: "Alone"'' ''Episode 12: "The Haunted Manor"'' ''Episode 13: "Spellbound"'' ''Episode 14: "Headgames"'' ''Episode 15: "Life Expected"'' ''Episode 16: "If You Love Me, Why Am I Dying?"'' ''Episode 17: "Phantom"'' ''Episode 18: "Rapture (1)"'' ''Episode 19: "Rapture (1)"'' Season 4 (The Final Season) ''Episode 1: "Manor To Call (1)"'' ''Episode 2: "Manor To Call (2)"'' ''Episode 3: "Time For A Roadtrip"'' ''Episode 4: "Bewitched"'' ''Episode 5: "Shadows Behind Me"'' ''Episode 6: "Lost Love"'' ''Episode 7: "Haunted Manor"'' ''Episode 8: "Guess What Is Comming To Diner?"'' ''Episode 9: "Finale (1)"'' ''Episode 10: "Finale (2)"' ﻿ ﻿ ﻿